There has been know a liquid ejection apparatus in which an ejection surface of a head is covered with a cover so as to protect the ejection surface from a user's hand or foreign matters (refer to JP Hei.9-109403A). In the liquid ejection apparatus described in JP Hei.9-109403A, a plurality of heads (head units 34Y, 34M, 34C, 34B) are provided with covers (caps 37Y, 37M, 37C, 37B), respectively. The covers are synchronously moved from a retraction position where the covers do not cover ejection surfaces of the corresponding heads toward a protection position where the covers cover the ejection surfaces of the corresponding heads.
In the meantime, in a liquid ejection apparatus, a user manually performs a jam resolving operation of a recording medium on a conveyance path. In this case, in order to secure an operation space, the liquid ejection apparatus may be configured by a first housing accommodating a plurality of heads and a second housing. And, the first housing is configured to be rotatable relative to the second housing about a rotational shaft. Accordingly, compared to a configuration in which the first housing is moved upward and downward with respect to the second housing so as to perform the jam solving operation, it is possible to simplify a configuration of a mechanism moving the first housing. The plurality of heads are arranged in a direction orthogonal to the rotational shaft in the first housing.